Ark 14 Episode 6: Jack's warrior way part 1
OniMuramasa: -Jack's phone started vibrating in his pocket while he was sitting at the Oni of the Thunder club drinking a little schnaps and smoking a cigar his usual morning routine. he slipped the phone out of his pocket and reading the text from Keyth apologizing for what happened at the pub and about some guy in america that can train him. He smirked and stood up placing some money on the bar.- I'll be taking a leave of absence for awhile Phil let Kotone know will ya? - he turned and picked up his cigar box from the seat next to him stuffing it in his coat. Leaving the club that was set on the outskirts of District 2 he began to walk towards the middle of D2 his bag that was hanging on the door to the club, containing a bit of food and a little bit of vitamin water of his favorite variety, slung over his back. He broke out into a jog his legs carrying him easily at a good pace his coats hood up due to the rain.- Thunrian: The Jack journey had would be a long one and hard one at that. Lord Kaguya had gotten a message from Keyth prior to him sending a message to Jack for training. He spoke about he felt like someone was trying to kill him... and how he felt as if things were starting to get beyond his own power. Kaguya offered advice, but none that truly strayed keyth away from the path later. Keyth valued Jack's poetintal and told him about there fight to Kaguya, he spoke on how with enough training the young man would be a powerful asset for the safety of the city. Kaguya never questioned Keyth's judgement and told him to send the young man over. And so he did. As Jack jogged on down the street. He'd be met by a younger guy in the middle of the street who seems to be having some issues with starting up his hover back. As Jack Jog's by the young man calls out to him. " Yo guy! Can you help me out a sec!" If Jack turned to the young man he'd go out with his request. " My bike won't start and i really need to get back home to my girlfriend with this milk for our kid. Think you could help me get the car started? I need someone to run on down to the auto shop over there. I'd go myself but uh.. this is district 1... and uh..." The man said looking off the to the right. " Im also...kind of lacking the funds if you know what I mean... I need a automative vexter screw for my nuero gravtionital box in my bikes hud cap.. it blew out on me. And I dont have the money to get the screw and fix it..." He said looking down. OniMuramasa: -Jack skidded to a halt at the man's shouting and walked over listening to the man and smiling before nodding a few times.- sure thing man. be back in a sec. -he took in a deep breathe and sprinted to the auto shop as it was not in his nature to ignore someone that needed his help. he slid a bit as he nearly ran past the door his feet kick a few times as he steadied himself and walked inside- i need a automative vexar screw - he had plenty of money considering he didn't really spend much. the club had pretty much everything he needed and well he wasn't very needy in the sense of valuables. waiting for the part to arrive in his grasp if indeed they'd have the part he'd nod and pay the proper amount and sprint back to the man hopefully he'd still be there and hand him the part- i'm sorry not very good at fixing cars but here's the part! Thunrian: As Jack came back over with the part, the man had fixed the issue withina few moments and the hover bike kicked started quickly. " Ha! Thanks man, say. Your around my little brothers age. He's in the army and he wants to sell his bike. You wanna have it? I can run ya by the house if you want it. I'm sure he wouldnt mind and besides... that screw is about as much as his whole bike put together youjust bought. Least I could do. Sides you look like your on your way somewhere and what better way to travel than a hoverbike you know." If Jack decided to go with him, then he'd take him to his home in district 1. Going into the garage and tossing him the key's the hover bike. Although if Jack had refused and said no then the man would have went on his merry way home. ( Now im gonna throw these kinda choices at you so it'll be like a video game haha. My posts will only be uuber big when its combat or im setting you up into a situation. ) OniMuramasa: -Jack thought a moment and he nodded deciding walking the whole way would be a pain in the ass.- sure i'll go with you. i appreciate it. -he smiled and went with the man to his garage and caught the keys to the bike he hopped on and smiled to the man waving and thanking him again. He then speed off in the direction keyth's message told him too the wind blasting through his hair and he smiled widely as he had put on the goggles that sat on the bikes handle bars he weaved through cars with proficiency as if he'd done it before and he might have his old skill set still unknown to him.- Thunrian: As Jack sped through the street's he'd be met at the district 2 gates where the man staoined there would ask him to stop his car. Once and if Jacks stopped the bike. The man would have made his way over to the young man with his arms crossed. " Do you have clerance to leave Kasaihana city right now...?" The man said with bright purple glowing eyes. " All those not authorized by Yani Farhan, and Steven Colt. Are not to leave untill further notice." If Jack deicded to knock the man out he'd be able to let himself out but he may draw some attention to his leave. Or Jack could attempt to talk his way out of it depending on what he may say may allow the gaurd to let him through it'd tottally be his call. The gaurd was 5'8 and pretty stocky. He was KPD and he had one pistol on his hip. He wore the standard KPD uniform and looked to be a bit agitated with those bright glowing pruple indoctrinated eyes. " Well...?" OniMuramasa: -Jack smiled and rubbed the back of his head before his face grew serious- look man i need to get out of here for awhile. some family trouble. wife's sick and all that. no one needs to know i came through ok? -he smiled again his eyes sad as he tried to sell the lie as best as he could hoping it'd get the man to let him through if that didn't work he'd reach out quickly and without warning shock him into unconciousness with the energy coursing through his body then leave through the gate- Thunrian: The gaurd tilted his head up, sqwenting his eyes before he sighed. " Alright, your cleared. You may pass... but look. I didnt let you out alright." He said making his way to his sation and opening the gates doors, the massive doors opened up just enough that Jack would be permitted to leave. " Go on, get outta here." The gaurd said picking up his hentai book again, a blush burning across his cheeks as he began to read. Once and if Jack had left, then he'd be met with the massive barren waste land of Old new york...During The Third World War many biological attacks had been used on New York and all over America. With these biological attacks, many species have reacted to the radiation and become something terrible. A lot of these created have effects of Nuclear radiation and even Gamma radiation. Due to the radiation effects, sun light is terrible for their skins. Most of the mutated monsters will be underground in the sewers or underneath the destroyed buildings of Ole New York to keep them alive until the nightfall. Once nightfall comes these things will once again roam the surface and wreak havoc for anything in their paths. Some monsters if not most are unknown to Kasaihana due to the fact that they can’t send teams into Old New York to study these creature. For all KasaiHana knows, there can be thousands if not millions of new species within the sewers of Old New York. Not to mention all the human mutations as well. If Jack wasnt careful he'd be met with a lot of creatues he's never witnessed as of yet. If Jack checked his message that was sent to him by Keyth, he'd see that it gave him a map in a hologram projection with Keyth's automated holorgram on it. " Yo, Jack." Keyth's holorgram said. " In order for you to find me old master. Your going to have to go through some trials. But you can do it, you went toe to toe with me and I did it." He said nodding. " Go through district one. When you get out far enough. You'll be met with this barren wasteland. And then after that you'll get to the jungled area's of Mid-western America. Where my old Master is. It's one big trip North east from Kasaihana city. I've pin pointed the location and it's set up as a GPS in your phone. Just keep moving and you'll make it there within a few days time." The holorgram dispered and the GPS was now opertional telling Jack where to go. A few creatures had already been watching the lone Onihoruda on his bike... staring him down atop a building before they pulled off into the shadows. OniMuramasa: -Jack smirked and checked the map again while idling outside the gates he then nodded and attacthed the phone to the holder in the center of the handle bars so he could look down at it when necessary he kept his body on alert as he speed off in the north east heading towards the dot on his map and weaving back and forth between the debris on the ground his hover bike loud in the near silence of the barren wastes. while driving he reached into his bag and pulled out a bar of chocolate steering with one hand as he ate not wanting to stop yet- Thunrian: As Jack had finally drove up to a redlight at some point, if he took notice Soon the bike would start to clank and chug after a long 45 minute drive and If Jack took time to notice, his bike would be looking as if were starting to run out of gas. To his right if he took the time to look. He'd notice a run down gas station that seemed to still be intacted. If Jack took the time to take the gas.. he'd be in for a suprise.. however. If he didnt, then the back would go another 6 miles before it gave out. Just enough to get hime out of old new york with no trouble. But then he'd have to deal with the lack of bike transportation after that. The rain started to pick up as a thunder clap echoed throughout the sky, giving the city an almost ominous feeling to it. OniMuramasa: -Jack turned the bike towards the gas station driving there and stopping. he got off the bike and began to fill it up not really sure what was going to happen but keeping himself on high alert anyway. his silver eyes taking in the area as Enma kept chattering in the back of his mind.- What the hell are you thinking going to some random guy for all you know this guy could be trying to kill you- the rest jack toned out chalking it up to the ravings of an old raving oni.- OniMuramasa: oh yeah i was getting gas at that abandoned gas station in old new york Thunrian: As Jack made his way to the gas station, and if he had began to fill up the gas he'd more than likely hear the sound of something getting knocked over in the far distance before silence broke the air... the rain shifted with the wind, getting even harder as it began to pour down onto the ground causing small streams to flow down the streets as the rain pushed on. Another trash hitting sound would commense this time even louder than before. And if Jack looked up, he'd be met with none other than a massive creature known as the Diablo. Diablos have a hunchbacked, bipedal reptilian build with long humanoid arms. They stand roughly nine to ten feet tall, with a thick and resilient hide, powerful muscles, and twelve-inch-long, razor-sharp claws that can kill almost any other creature in only a few swipes; hence their name. They have an excellent sense of smell and hearing, though their eyesight is poor. Their build gives them incredible speed, agility and strength in close combat, making them an extreme threat. Though they were originally mutated chameleons, they have lost the ability to camouflage themselves. It roared a massive and thunderous rawr as it leaped down from its hiding place and attempted to slice down at Jack, which if connected would leave a large 12 inch slice down the right side of his body if he hadnt been careful. Though if he managaed to dodge then his bike would be destroyed in the process, making him lose his cause of transportation as the diablo would have sliced the massive bike in half with its sheer and hideous force. OniMuramasa: -Jack leapt back right as the creature infront of him roared dodging the swipe and seeing the bike split in half. he growled low in his throat sliding along the ground as he landed and gathered a large amount of electricity in his hands and feet dashing off to the side he sprinted around the creature trying to get behind it using his peak human speed. if this succeeded and he ended up behind the creature he'd jump and slam his lightning covered hand into the top of it's head with enough force to cause it's head to cave in because of him drawing on his oni's strength. if the creature kept up with his movements and kept him from maneurvering behind it he'd become evasive and jump back again using enhanced strength in his legs to boost his jump back while in the air he'd arc lightning into the gas pumps heating them with the sparks of energy to a level that caused the gas to ignite and suddenly explode hopefully killing the creature but at the cost of sending jack flying back into the building and burning himself from the heat- Thunrian: ( http://youtu.be/eXM5lzeeWz8 )The creature was bashed upon the head with the explosive impact that caused the lights within the gas station to light up momentairly due to the electric output. However, when this happened it altered more diablo's. Another came rushing down from above attempted to hack away at Jack's face with a slash while another rushed in from behind trying to take out his ankels with a slash. The swift creatures moving like wolves in perfect unison. Another leaped off the edge of a building and rushed down from mid air attempting to bite at his right shoulder and take a thick chunk out of him. Each of these creatures running on all fours at the speed 50mph which would more than likely make it harder to fight off some than others. The rain and wind cackled and cracked with a powerful blast of thunderous lightning that began to fling all throughout the area. The more the fighting continued, the more of these creatures would rush out to help there comrades in tonights meal. Soon if Jack continued to fight he'd see a good slew of these creatures rushing down the streets for there take on a meal. Though, if Jack listened closely... he'd hear voice in the back of his head as he had been fighting. An elderly man... " Do not... fight them all at once. Use your true power, to wipe them all out. Within a battle, you must learn to use your inner power to the highest level of diversity. Survive is your keen and only factor here. Do not be defeated!" Said the elderly man in the back of Jack's head as the parade of Diablo's began to rush down the street where he had been located. Though he wouldnt hear the voice, untill after he had used the gas explosion and the other Diablo's bgan to attack him at once. OniMuramasa: -Right as the two monster's swiped at him from different angles he'd alter his positioning so that both missed due to him bringing his knees to his chest as he back flipped he dodged the leaping biter as well. the resulting angle left him within touching distance of the creature he slammed his hand opened palm into the creatures back charging it full of lightning that would continue charging through the creature causing it pain and anyother creature that came within a few feet of it would become a part of the lightning chain the heavy rains assisting the power of the charge as well as drenching the creatures making them better conducters. a second after charging the creature he slammed his foot into the creatures back using it to get into the air and see that more were coming.- Tch.. looks like i'll just have to take these ones out then find a place to hole up and pick them off... -he looked down as the creature he'd launch off of flew at it's companions spinning with high speeds. he'd twist in the air and smiled landing a few feet from them his back towards the north east and placed his hand on the ground more and more lightning cackling around his body as he pulled more and more on enma's power- Come on Enma we gotta block their path. -With a sudden surge of energy lightning poured out from his body super heating the air around him with such speed and ferocity that it caused it to expand creating an outward concussive blast that'd follow the bolts of lightning and topple the buildings near the streets where he saw the creatures coming earlier.- Thunrian: As Jack fried the last remaning few out, it was quiet. Surges flung from each dead mutated diablo corspe as they laid limp on the ground. The wind would pick up and Jack would have to make the rest of the trek further on and out. The hours would have passed, hours and hours that seemed almost endless before he finally made it out of the tarnished old new york. As he made his way to the exit he'd be met with a massive bridge. The old bridge that once had been intacted. On the other side of of the bridge had been a massive dirt wasteland of desert. At the bottom, an endless revine that seemed to stretch down to nothing. To get across he would have to clear a 50 meter gap between where he is and now. Getting across would have to be a way that Jack himself would have to come up. More than likely having to find what he needed throughout old new york, or just simpy using the power of the current storm to do so, the choice would be his. Category:Ark 14